creationkeepertestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Rozdział 3: Wpadka na nocnym patrolu
Dzień później, a to już trzeci dzień od czasu przybycia Lwowskiego do 110. Regimentu Ochotniczego, czyli 4 sierpnia, grupa była w hangarze i sprawdzała sprawność maszyn latających. Były tam Ka-52, Mi-28, AH-64, Thunderbolty, 3 Thunderhawki oraz wiele innych maszyn, nawet słynne Jetheinkle Wspólnoty Nexusa, podarowane Zakonowi gdzieś w połowie Wojny o Pokój na Gai BermudiiWojna między Aliansem Sług, a Zakonem Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju i jego sojusznikami o niedopuszczenie by te tereny wpadły w łapy Hastadariusa.. Carelisera zwierzyła im się, że wie o planowanej dezercji i że chce do nich dołączyć. Początkowo podejrzewali ją o bycie szpiegiem podpułkownika regimentalnego, jednak ostatecznie przekonali się że ona gardzi nim równie mocno co reszta regimentu. Niespodziewanie zjawiła się inna osoba. Był to Młodszy Komtur, czyli niższy stopniem od Komtura, ale wyżej postawiony od najniższego stopniem u ochotników Szeregowca, Rin Vamir. Pochodził z Nordregu. - Chłopaki, lećcie do schronu lub pokoju i się zamknijcie, tak żeby ten łachudra Lwowski i spóła jego was nie znalazły. - Co się dzieje? - spytał równie nerwowo Magos. - Idzie pijany. Mówił że jak nikt nie chce na ordynansa to sam go weźmie. Careli, Przemkowski i Magos natychmiast rzucili wszystko i podeszli pod bramę na dziedziniec, skąd wszedł Vamir. Wszyscy uciekali w popłochu krzycząc: "Oszalał!", "Pijany na całego!" albo "Jakiś obłąkany!". Kazali wszystkim uciekać. Dlatego natychmiast trójka pognała na górę, do pokoju na drugim piętrze. A tam wszystko widzieli z okna, całą akcję. Starszy Kalasher szedł na przodzie z trąbką i miał dać alarm. Po prawej stronie, wlekąc niemalże pijanego do szczętu Arcturusa Lwowskiego na barkach mając jego prawą rękę szedł Dowódca Draca. Drugą stronę wzięła adiutant Yao. - Należy ich! - mówił przez zęby pijany Nexusianin. - Roz-strze-lać! Dawaj go! Bach i już! Do rynsztoka ścier-WO! Nagle budząc się wstał na swoje własne nogi w czasie gdy Starszy zasygnalizował alarm i wykrzyczał: - Brat dowódca do mnie! - Jestem przy panu, bracie pułkowniku! - wykrzyczał stając na baczność Sergiusz. - Był alarm! Wywlec ich! Na apel! - Tak jest, tylko brata odprowadzimy! - Tak jest! I znowu nogi zrobiły mu się krzywe i pokraczne, trochę jak z waty. - No cholera, znowu się upił. - stwierdziła adiutant. - Pomóż mi, bracie Dowódco. - No dobra. Siostro adiutant. Całej akcji przyglądając się z okien Careli się spytała: - Co to znaczy "pijany"? - bo miała to szczęście, że istot pijanych nigdy nie widziała. - Yyy, to znaczy że napił się alkoholu i nie jest sobą. - powiedział jej Primaris. - Aha. Nagle rozegrała się zadziwiająca scena. Jenshason, który się temu przyglądał położył się na parapecie i wszystko oglądał za pomocą lornetki ze swoim kubańskim cygarem w ustach. Lecz nie to było zadziwiające, bowiem wyszła kolejna postać. Przemek dał Komturowi swoją lunetę taktyczną, aby ten im mówił co i jak się dzieje. Na dziedziniec weszła kobieta, wyglądało na to że jest Człowiekiem Realnym z tatuażu jaki miała w kształcie orłosmokaGatunek wymarły, był smokiem z głową i upierzeniem orła., jednego ze stworzeń ongiś żyjących w Fantazji, a który był na ręce każdego przedstawiciela dowolnej z istniejących ras Twórców - Pierwszych żyjących w Starej Erze, ReinkarnatówPrawdziwa nazwa nie jest znana. Wiadomo, że ilekroć zniszczono by ich ciała, tylekroć mogli się odradzać. istniejących w Średniej i trwającej obecnie Nowej, będącej czasem istnienia Ludzkości Realnej. Ta kobieta wyglądała jak demon, bo miała diabelski ogon zaczynający się tam, gdzie u ludzi jest kość ogonowa, oczy jej jarzyły się złowrogim, czerwonym światłem, a na plecach miała demoniczne skrzydła. Z głowy wychodziły też małe rogi diablicy. Ubrana była w mundur Kultu SzatanaCzęść państwa znanego jako Piekło. Grupa została rozbita w czasie odkrycia wyspy Kraj przez siły Kaiserreichu, Federacji i Zakonu., organizacji państwa znanego jako Piekło, które w Wojnie o Pokój na Ziemi Krajowej było sojusznikiem arcywroga Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju - Sług Upadłego Pierwszego. Nie było wątpliwości: była jeńcem wojennym, poddawanym "ucywilizowaniu" po przejęciu lub też jak Zakon mówił "uratowaniu ze szponów Sług Upadłego Pierwszego". Cóż, w każdym razie mundur ten był czarno-czerwony i na barkach były jakieś dziwne, metalowe czaszki. W obu dłoniach miała po jednym wiadrze z wodą, a na krawędziach były ścierki. - To ta odważna. - stwierdził podchmielony podpułkownik patrząc na nią. - Brawo. Jak się nazywacie, siostro? W tym momencie jej szatańskie oczy spojrzały na Arcturusa, który znowu prawie padł na ziemię, a utrzymał go stojący obok Draca. - Lilith. - stwierdziła. - Nazywam się Lilith Zrodzona w Mroku. - Sto-pień? - KriegsgefangeneNiem. Jeniec wojenny, lider Piekła - państwa na południe od Carorell i Harperton, rozwiązanego przez Zakon w kampanii południowej. Bowiem podczas Wojny o Pokój na Gai Bermudii Zakon Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju i Federacja dopuścili się złej rzeczy. Wielu cywili powędrowało do obozów pracy, a żołnierze do garnizonów sił zakonnych, gdzie mieli zostać właśnie "ucywilizowani" i tym samym według doktryny zakonnej stać się normalnymi obywatelami Fantazji. Nawet Starszy Kalasher, znany z niezwykle wielkiej lojalności względem tej organizacji nie pochwalał takiego działania, niemniej nigdy nie stawiał oporu, a wręcz robił wszystko by "pomóc" innym w "ucywilizowaniu się". - A więc Kriegsgafangene Lilith. - mówił przez zęby. - Brawo! Naprawdę! Brawo! Niniejszym mianuję Cię ordynansem. Spocznij, siostro! - znowu wziął swoją butelkę alkoholu, jaki miał. - Ależ bracie pułkowniku. - mówił do niego Bartholomeo trzymając go za prawą rękę. Magos przybliżył i wyostrzył obraz skierowany na butelkę, która go tak interesował, a gdy zobaczy etykietkę nie było już wątpliwości: Chopin, doskonała, czysta polska wódka. - Przecież to jest jeniec. - mówił Dowódca. - Z państwa Piekło. Przydzielona do pracy w parku maszynowym, gdzie zajmuje się pilnowaniem generatorów i konserwacją niektórych z mniejszych maszyn. - Parku. - stwierdził. - Parku? Jakim parku? Przy drzewach robi? Śmiecie dysponować moim pocztowym!? - Ośmielę się zameldować, że zgodnie z paragrafem zawartym w regulaminie zakonnej armii... - Milczeć. - powiedział po czym zaczął krzyczeć. - AttentionAng. Uwaga! Jak śmiecie kwestionować moje rozkazy i stanowisko!? Rewolucji wam się wszystkim zachciewa!? Dał Starszemu, który stał obok, butelkę Chopina do potrzymania i stanął jakby na baczność przed Dowódcą, krzycząc: - Nie wypełniacie sumiennie swoich należytych obowiązków! - Jawohl!Niem. Tak jest - Kazałem zorganizować lekcje o wychowaniu wojskowym dla pokoju? - Такточна, брат полковник!!!czyt. Taktoc'na, brat połkownik; ros. Tak jest, bracie pułkowniku. - Czy zorganizowaliście je? - Zgodnie z wytycznymi! - Kto jest instruktorem zajęć? - Starszy Komtur Przemkowski, sir! - Przemek? Ten indywiduał? - Zgadza się! - Zobaczymy jak się spisze. - wyrwał butelkę z lewej dłoni Kalashera. - A niech się tylko nie spisze... W tym momencie jego twarz dosłownie na sekundę zrobiła się tępa, niemal nieruchoma, a on sam stał się sztywny. Później nogi całkowicie zrobiły mu się z waty, tak samo ręce stały się całkowicie bezwładne. Niektórzy powiedzieliby: warzywo. Wilhelmina, Bartholomeo i Lilith popatrzyli na niego, ten zaś pijany padł na ziemię bezwładnie, z całym impetem na plecy i pośladki, po czym zaczął chrapać. Jenshason, który się temu przyglądał z niemałym zainteresowaniem i ciekawością całej sytuacji zaczął się śmiać, tak że prawie zaciągnął za dużo dymu. Wziął butelkę koniaku i pił, oglądając jak bezwładnie wleczonego Lwowskiego za ręce wziął Draca, za nogi Lilith, a jego rzeczy wzięła Yao. Kalasher wziął trąbkę i poszedł z nimi. Wtedy to okna gdzie byli ukrywający się przed Lwowskim i jego pomagierami otworzyły się a z nich wyszły głowy członków 110. Regimentu Ochotniczego Misji Pokojowej Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju stacjonującego w mieście Centralia, które zaczęły się śmiać z Arcturusa. Wśród nich widać było Careli, Przemka i Primarisa. W minutę śmiały się całe koszary, krzycząc rozmaite hasła takie jak "pijak", "komediant", "bałwan" lub "błazen koszarowy". Wszyscy wskazywali na niego palcami wskazującymi lub pokazywali skierowany do góry środkowy. Kalasher chciał rzucić w jednego z nich kamieniem w ramach nauczki, ale się rozmyślił. Zajęcia odbyły się godzinę później i były takie same co wczoraj, jednak tym razem Jenshason i dowództwo regimentu nie przyszli na inspekcję, więc niczego nie robili takiego. Kiedy zajęcia się skończyły wyszli wszyscy do swoich kolejnych stanowisk. Wieczorem, gdzieś około 20 Przemek, Carina i Primaris pracowali z... Wilhelminą Yao oraz Bartholomeo Dracę. Wtedy to Przemek dość niepewnie spytał się jej: - Podpułkownik Lwowski to Ciebie do nas przypisał, byś nas szpiegowała? - Nie. - powiedziała. - Skąd Ci to przyszło do głowy. - Adiutanci często szpiegują i donoszą swoim przełożonym, więc tak dlatego pytam. - Ja konfidentem nie jestem. Zresztą zaciągnęłam się jako żołnierz z powodu Wojny i to dla kasy. - Tak, jasne. - A poza tym nie musicie się mnie bać. - odłożyła pióro i rudowłosa skierowała w jego stronę swoje błękitne, niewinne oczy. - O co wam chodzi? - Nam? O nic. - Dajcie spokój. Ja, mój mąż i Dowódca wiemy o akcji "Ucieczka". Serek. - patrzyła na niego. - Nikogo tam nie ma? - Sprawdzałem. - mówił Serek. - Żadnego sołdata nie ma. - Chwila. - głos zabrał Magos. - Skąd wiecie? Kto to powiedział? - Wy się nie musicie nas bać! - mówił Draca. - Też chcemy uciec! To tylko trójka dodatkowego luda. - A kim jest twój mąż? - spytał Przemek. - Pomówimy o tym gdy już dojdzie do akcji. - położyła ręce na stole złączone dłońmi luźno, po czym rozdzieliła je i lewą dłoń miała na papierach obok, zaś prawą przy szufladzie wiśniowego, jeśli chodzi o drewno z jakiego je wykonano. - Ja sądzę, że bez nas to was zgarną jeszcze przed Nordreg. - wzięła rączkę, wysunęła szufladkę i wyjęła z niej dokumenty, na których była zielona tarcza rycerska, a na niej czerwony znak nieskończoności w białym kole na środku. - Wy nas raczej potrzebujecie! Przemek usiadł na lewo od niej na biurku i wziął dokumenty. Papiery były po angielsku i rosyjsku, ale nieobce mu były języki Ziemi Krajowej, więc przeczytał, a szczególną uwagę zwróciły napisane grubą czcionką Po lewej stronie była flaga ONZ, a po prawej - godło tejże organizacji. W języku narodowym Wielkiej Brytanii i USA napisane było po lewej "Orders of departure" a po prawej - "Команды выезда"Czyt. Kamandy wyjezda. - Rozkazy wyjazdu? - spytał Przemek. - O kurcze. - powiedział Primaris. - Tego nie zaplanowaliśmy. - Czemu to jest takie ważne? - spytała się Carina, która stała przy oknie i patrzyła na krajobraz. - Dzięki temu was nie złapią. - odpowiedziała Yao. - Jak inaczej wyobrażaliście sobie ucieczkę. - mówił Serek, czyli Bartholomeo Draca. - Ty. Ty masz rację. Ale jak to chcecie zrobić? - Weź nas na patrol, a wszystko opowiemy. - Ty nie chodzisz na patrole, może Wilhelmina się zgodzi. W tym samym czasie Careli kogoś usłyszała biegnącego na korytarzu, więc zawiadomiła resztę niezwłocznie. Pochowali dokumenty, a wkrótce w drzwiach ukazała się sylwetka Arcturusa. - Przemek! - stwierdził. - Co ty tu jeszcze robisz? Już mi na patrol! - Kiedy bracie pułkowniku. - mówił Przemysław Przemkowski. - Melduję posłusznie, że mówiłem bratu Dowódcy i pańskiej adiutant, że Franz i Leopold dostali rozwolnienia. Proszę by ktoś ich zastąpił. Proponowałem dwójce, ale oni nie chcą pomóc. - Nie chcą? - zaczął ni to syczeć ni to basem mówić. - kolegom nie chcą pomóc, tak? Dobrze. Bartholomeo, weźmiesz jej obowiązki, a ty moja droga natychmiast na patrol z nimi. Będziesz na ten czas podległa bratu Starszemu Komturowi. - Yes, brother colonel! - powiedzieli Serek i Yao. - No! I tak trzymać! Wyruszyła więc na patrol w mundurze regimentów ochotniczych, choć miała oznaczenia swojego stopnia - podpułkownika regimentalnego - z zaznaczeniem, że jest ona adiutantem. Mundury takowych regimentów, jak również oznaczenia, przypominały całkiem mocno mundury austro-węgierskie z czasów Pierwszej Wojny Światowej. Każde siły Zakonu miały jednolite oznaczenia, podobne do carskich i cesarsko-królewskich, np. ciemnobrązowe oznaczenie przy szyi i paski w takim kolorze na barkach oznaczały adepta (w marynarce gwiezdnej i morskiej ratlanda), czyli po naszemu młodszego szeregowego lub marynarza 3. rangi (u ochotników był to szeregowy, czyli ochotnik dwukrotnie niższy rangą niż Komtur, który odpowiadał szeregowemu, brak odpowiednika w siłach zbrojnych Gai Bermudii). Oznaczenia te przypominały stopnie z czasów tuż przed Pierwszą Wojną Światową, lecz pomimo tych oznaczeń wszystkie typy wojsk miały inne mundury: ochotnicy używali typów austro-węgierskich, piechota morska rosyjskich i radzieckich, marynarka brytyjskich, lotnictwo i siły gwiezdne francuskich, zaś wojska lądowe i pancerne - Drugiej Rzeszy Niemieckiej. Patrol przebiegał tak samo jak wcześniej, lecz tym razem zamiast targowiska mieli przejść koło dworca kolei podobnej do francuskiego TGV, ale znacznie szybciej pędzącego niż ten typ takiego pojazdu. Zobaczyli też rozkłady jazdy i zrobili fotkę ukazującą rozpiskę. Zrobiła to Carelisera, ponieważ podejrzeń wobec niej było najmniej. Wkrótce byli na rynku miejskim, opuszczonym z powodu godziny, jaka już była na zegarach w regionie, a była już 30 minut po północy. Zauważyli że z restauracji wyszedł człowiek wzrostu Przemka, gdzieś blisko pięćdziesiątki i odziany w czarny w świetle latarni płaszcz oraz kapelusz. Przemek powiedział w czasie patrolu wszystko Wilhelminie, więc mogli w czwórkę przystąpić do działania. - Stać! - powiedział do niego, gdy się przed nim zatrzymał. - Dokumenty proszę! - Dokumenty? - spytał spokojnie i z zainteresowaniem żołnierza zakonnego. Z tyłu wszystkiego pilnował Primaris, mając karabin blasterowy A280, podarowany Zakonowi przez Wspólnotę Nexusa. Z jego prawej stała Carina, a na lewo od Przemka - adiutant podpułkownika Lwowskiego, która obecnie wykonywała jego rozkazy. - Co to? - kontynuował. - Nie wiecie, co to są dokumenty? Może wy nie tutejsi? - Nie tutejszy, ale rozumie język polski. Dał im dokumenty. Wzięła je Wilhelmina, która sprawdzała je i stwierdziła: - Falsyfikat, bracie komturze! - Falsyfikat powiadasz, siostro adiutantko pułkownikowska? Niezłe teraz Wam robią. Ale z nami tak łatwo nie pójdzie. Idziemy na odwach! - Po co na odwach? - spytał się i robił się nie tyle coraz bardziej denerwujący, ale coraz bardziej się go bali, tylko to ukrywali. - Po co? Dowiecie się po co. Już będą wiedzieć jak z was wycisnąć prawdę. Szpieg czy dezerter? Chyba że... - Bracie Komturze? - wtrąciła się. - On mi się coś wydaje być za bardzo spokojny, jak na normalnego zatrzymanego. - Chwileczkę, siostro adiutantko pułkownikowska. - powiedział do Wilhelminy zatrzymany, co zdziwiło i przeraziło resztę. - Pozwoli pani, że wyjmę prawdziwe papiery na temat mojej tożsamości. Wyjął zieloną książeczkę, podobną do paszportowej i otworzył ją. Na okładce widniało białe kółko, a w nim - czerwony znak nieskończoności. Pokazał ją Yao i Przemysławowi. Potem powiedział, nadal pokazując im pierwsze strony książeczki: - Jorael, major Wydziału do spraw Zwalczania SabotażystówSłużba kontrwywiadu Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju. oraz w tejże randze oficer kontrwywiadu Federacji. Przemka, Carinę, Wilhelminę i Primarisa dosłownie zmroziło. Stanęli na baczność, widać było jak się pocą, nogi im się uginały widząc kogo zatrzymali. Federacja Welffowska była powiem tak potężna, że jej hegemonii nie można było w żaden sposób złamać. Była bardzo ważnym sojusznikiem Zakonu oraz śmiertelnym wrogiem Aliansu Sług. Dlatego ktokolwiek przeszedł na wyspie Kraj na stronę Chaosu, Sług czy nazistów od razu był on wydany siłom federacyjnym, które w swoich miastach torturowały zatrzymanych i wyciskały kropla po kropli dosłownie całą prawdę, dowiadując się wielu ważnych dla siebie i innych rzeczy. Zakonowi nie robiła wrażenia, albowiem mogli ją rozgnieść w drobny mak w miesiąc, jednakże nigdy instytucja ta nie była głupia i zawsze ceniła tak potężnych sojuszników. Jednak grozę stwarzał w ich sercach Wydział do spraw Zwalczania Sabotażystów. Przecież to był kontrwywiad Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju. Drużyna stanęła na baczność, a major wyciągnął notesik. - Bracie majorze. - mówił. - Brat komtur Przemek melduje. - Brat komtur? - spytał się oficer. - To nie adutantka dowodzi patrolem. - Wysłał nas brat podpułkownik garnizonowy Arcturus Lwowski. - Kojarzę. A siostra to... - Adiutantka pułkownikowska Wilhemina Yao. - Rozumiem. - zapisał jej dane. - A ty jesteś... - tu patrzył na Przemka. - Przemysław Przemkowski. - Ochotnicy? - spojrzał na mundury i czapki. - Tak jest! - Pięknie. - pisał dalej, potem przedstawili się Carina Seranthi i Primaris Magos. - Jednostka? - spytał się ponownie Starszego Komtura. - 5. pododdział patrolowy 2. plutonu zwiadowczego 14. Kasztelu wartowniczego 110. Regimentu Ochotniczego w mieście Centralia. - Pięknie, pięknie. Po jakimś kwadransie minuty odezwał się Przemek: - Brat major pozwoli, że się odmelduję. - Możecie odejść. - Patrol! - wykrzyknął. - W lewo zwrot! - cała grupa tak zrobiła. - Naprzód marsz! Poszli z rynku trasą, jaką mieli i gdy wychodzili z miasteczka w stronę kasztelu stwierdził: - Kurza twarz, ale żeśmy wpadli. - Ja już od rana miałam takie przeczucie! - z głosem jak u płaczącego powiedziała Carelisera. - Ja też mam przeczucie, że powinnam Ci przyłożyć! - zagroziła jej Wilhelmina. - Weź się w garść! Wiem że masz z 6 lat ludzkich, ale to nie znaczy, by ktoś taki jak ty tak się zachowywał. Młodsza Sanitariuszka ze Związku Młodzieży Zakonnej była gotowa ją uderzyć pięścią, ale Komtur Magos powiedział: - Cichojta baby. Co my Lwowskiem powiemy? - Już ja wiem, co powiedzieć. - stwierdziła. Następnego dnia ona, Carina oraz chłopaki zgłosili się do biura Dowódcy Draci i razem z nim - do biura Lwowskiego. Postanowili udać się najpierw adiutantka i Dowódca, którzy rozmawiali z nim na ten temat bez ordynansa i reszty z jakąś godzinę. W tym czasie siedzący na krześle w jadalni, gdzie była reszta, spytali ją. - Piekielnica? - spytał pierwszy Primaris. - No? - odpowiedziała rezygnacyjnie. - Jak Ci jest u tej kanalii? - Pytasz o Wilhelminę czy Arcturusa? - Tego Lwowskiego. - Lepiej - wzięła oddech. - To znaczy żarło jest lepsze. - A co Ci się stało w policzek? - spytała Carelisera. - Przewróciłam się. Potknęłam się o wycieraczkę i walnęłam w drzwi. - Kłamiesz - stwierdził Przemek. - Klamra od jego pasa? Wyglądając jakby miała płakać kiwnęła głową, po czym Przemek mówił: - Kanalia jedna. I splunął na podłogę. - Spokojnie. Wiem od Wilhelminy, że was polubił. - Nas? - spytali ze zdziwieniem. - Tak. - Ciekawe dlaczego? - Tego już się nie dowiedziałam. - posmutniała. - Wiem tylko, że sprawia takie wrażenie, bo Kalasher chce jego posady. - Brat Starszy? - spytał zaciekawiony - Tak. Wilhelmina stwierdziła, że tylko ucieczka może wypalić. To on sprawił, że przeniesiono tych oficerów na front, w większości dlatego że znęcali się nad regimentem albo chcieli posady kapitana lub po prostu byli za dobrzy. Kalasher nie osiągnął tej pozycji uczciwie. Podobno fałszuje dokumenty i śpiewa po nocach hymn Związku Radzieckiego, ale za to stara się by nikt nie zginął. - Menda jedna. - mruknął Komtur. - Co jeszcze wiesz o Kalasherze i Lwowskim? - spytał się opanowanym tonem Starszy Komtur. - Nie za wiele. Tylko tyle że obaj rywalizują o względy kapitana. Koszary, czy też garnizon, jest całkowicie podzielony. Pojawiają się przypuszczenia jakoby organizował potajemnie dezercję żołnierzy, głównie podległych Kalasherowi. Konflikt trwa, ale widać że podzielają czasami swoje zdanie. Po skończeniu tego zdania wyszli Yao, Draca i Lwowski. Wyraźnie był zadowolony, tak jak Dowódca i jego adiutantka. - Idziemy do generała! - mówił podpułkownik. - Mamy dwie sprawy. Wy: nowy rekrut. Robicie to z tą mendą Kalasherem. A my: do generała regimentalnego. Przyszła do nas na moją komórkę wiadomość, że major Jorael przysłał meldunek. Wzywa nas wszystkich. - A co ze mną, Herr Garnison Oberstleutnant? - spytała się Lilith. Dał jej trzymaną w lewej dłoni smycz, a wkrótce przybiegł pies. Był to owczarek niemiecki, bardzo szczęśliwy i uśmiechnięty. - Wyprowadzisz Phloxa, Frau Kriegsgefangene. Aha! I wybacz moje pijaństwo, że się tak złożyło. - Nic nie szkodzi. Wolę być u pana, niż mieszkać w celi. Choć schowek pod schodami nie za bardzo jest wygodny. - Wyjdziesz 10 minut po nas. Potem posprzątasz dom, a na końcu pójdziesz po zakupy. Lista zakupów jest na blacie. Wszystko jasne? No to zacznij przygotowywać dom. Grupa wyszła i kierowała się w stronę kwater generała. Weszła przez bramę prowadzącą do kwater żołnierzy, to jest południową, albowiem północna prowadziła na lotnisko, wschodnia do miasta (brama główna koszar), a zachodnia dla pojazdów lądowych. Potem szli schodami na trzecie piętro, gdzie była siedziba generała. Tam przy drzwiach wycierając swoją fajkę stał Jenshason i wezwał Lwowskiego do siebie. Reszta usiadła różnie, ale Carina oraz Kalasher, który był jak widać pełen pychy i złości niemalże usadził ją wzrokiem. Obydwoje mieli się zająć sprawą nowo przyjętego do regimentu szeregowca. Wyglądał na człowieka, był jednak Człowiekiem Realnym - zdradzał go słynny tatuaż na lewej ręce ukazujący orłosmoka. Miał go Przemek, Primaris, Lwowski, Yao, Carelisera, Kalasher, Jenshason, Stanislausa... Wiele postaci jednym słowem. Przemek mocno przejmował się tym co zdarzyło się podczas patrolu, nie bał się śmierci, ta nie dotyczyła jego rasy. Bał się tortur, które były niemalże z nią równoznaczne. Dlatego podszedł do niej po godzinie i zagadał ją szeptem: - Siostro adiutantko podpułkownikowska. - mówił. - A może by tak siostra weszła pod jakimś pretekstem i przewąchała co się tam święci? - No chyba Ciebie pogięło, przewąchała? - stwierdziła cichym, nieco piskliwym głosem. - Siedź i czekaj jak narozrabialiśmy. - podeszła potem do Kalashera i Carina. - Jak tam sprawy związane z nowym rekrutem naszego regimentu? - tym razem normalnie, głośno i wyraźnie się spytała, kierując wzrok na Kalashera. - A co Ciebie? - spytał niemalże obelżywie Starszy. - Nasza sprawa. A ty Seranthi pisz. - A co tu pisać? - spytała kobieta z Ludzi Realnych o kształcie dinozaura. - Jak jeden wyraz pisze w nazwie: Zieqeu. - Nazywa się Zieqeu? - skierował wzrok na rekruta. - I don't understandAng. Nie rozumiem. - stwierdził wyglądający na Netrolla Człowiek Realny. - Bałwan! - stuknął w biurko stalker. - Do you speak english?Ang. Mówicie po angielsk?u - I don't understand. - powtórzył. - Nie rozumie, kretyn. Zna który debil jakieś inne języki? - Techmowa, łaciński i parę innych. - odezwał się Magos. - A ty Przemo? - Jedynie polski i trochę federacyjnej oraz cesarskiej odmiany niemieckiego. - Siostro adiutantko podpułkownikowska? - Te same co Lwowski, czyli prócz angielskiego jeszcze rosyjski, chiński i nexusiański. - stwierdziła. - Inni też jakieś? - Ja umiem mongolski i parę języków z terenów opanowanych dawniej i obecnie przez mój rodzaj. - powiedziała członkini Związku Młodzieży Zakonnej. - Mowy dinozaurów? Może zapytajcie go? - Ee. Nie warto. Od razu widać że on nie pojmuje dinozaurowych dialektów. - Aha. No to ja się spytam po netrollsku. - skierował wzrok na Netrolla. - Jag ty masz na sfojem nazfizgo? - I don't understand. - stwierdził rekrut. - Nie wytrzymam! - powoli wyglądał jak wariat gotowy wszystko i wszystkich zniszczyć, oczy mu wychodziły na wierzch. - Wie heist du?Niem. Jak się nazywasz? - I don't understand. - Idiota, idiota. - wzruszył ramionami zrezygnowany. - Jak się nazywasz kolego? - spytał podchodząc do niego Przemek. - I don't understand. - Co za palant! - stwierdził Starszy. - Jako se imenujesz?Cz. Jak się nazywasz? - spytał Netrolla po czesku. - I don't understand. - O rany. Trzeba będzie innego języka, bo się zaraz wkurwię. Wilhelmina! - Как Вас зовут?czyt. Kak was zawud; Ros. Jak się nazywacie? - spytała się po rosyjsku. - I don't understand. - stwierdził już zrezygnowany. - Serio się wkurwię. Seranthi lub ktokolwiek tutaj. Zapytajcie w jidysz! - Ja nie znam jidysz, bracie Starszy. - odparła. - Wie brat co? - spytał się Kalashera Komtur Magos. - Nie warto! Od razu widać, że on nie z tych. Prędzej może Nord lub Nordyk. Ewentualnie z takich co to pod Smoczą Górą mieszkają. - A jeśli on jest Nordyk, to i ja też nim jestem. - podszedł groźnie do nieznanego z nazwy i zaczął krzyczeć na niego, wyglądając jak jakowyś szaleniec. - Gadaj knurze kim jesteś tu i teraz bo jak nie to Ci łeb Twój pusty Ci rozwalę o mury budynku regimentu, a resztę do Baneblade'a wpakuję w roli pocisku! - I don't understand. - stwierdził jak jakiś kompletny idiota. - No normalnie idiota, no! - rozkładał zrezygnowany ręce po tym jak się uspokoił. - Szefie, ja już wiem. - mówił Przemek. - To na pewno jest Asder. - Asder? A co to takiego? Nigdy o tym czymś nie słyszałem. - Oni? Mieszkają na granicy Federacji i Checkowii. To taki lud na wymarciu. Już bardzo ich mało na świecie. - Aha. Lud na wymarciu. Więc dlaczego to bydlę jeszcze żyje? - krzyczał ze wściekłości. Wtedy ów rzekomy Asder pociągnął nosem, chrząkając. Ten lud, Asderowie, akurat byli jednym z plemion w regionie, które jako ostatnie dołączyło do Federacji Welffowskiej, ale mało kto w ogóle słyszał o nich, gdyż wieści zniknęły w pomrokach dziejów i niespecjalnie ktoś się tym interesował. Dlatego Kalasher o tym nie wiedział. Wtedy drzwi się uchyliły i została zaproszona Wilhelmina, a po godzinie obydwoje wyszli. Wszyscy stanęli wtedy na baczność, bez żadnego wyjątku. CreationKeeper mówił: - Starszy Komtur, Młodsza Sanitariusza, Komtur, Starszy i Dowódca do brata generała regimentalnego. Natychmiast! Piątka ruszyła, a Lwowski i Yao byli zadowoleni. Poszli do wyjścia. Zauważyli rekruta i sami postanowili się zająć jego rekrutacją, powiedzieli to Kalasherowi. - Jak myślisz? Ucieszą się z tego wszystkiego? - spytał Lwowski. - I don't understand. - Hmm. Zajęli się gadaniną z nim, ale co było w jej trakcie, należy pozostawić do czasu, gdy wszystkie elementy tej nieco nielogicznej układanki staną się w końcu spójną i logiczną całością. Arcturus nieco rozpiął swój jasnogranatowy mundur pod szyją, podobnie Wilhelmina, która trochę rozluźniła halsztuk. Wszyscy w koszarach nosili bowiem jasnogranatowe stroje, będące mundurami. Odróżniały ich jedynie oznaczenia oraz flagi lub herby jakie mieli obok, które miały pomóc odróżnić ludzi jaki mają stopień i skąd pochodzą. Przynależność była po prawej, gdyż po lewej był znak Zakonu, oba znaki były w formie kółek. Lwowski miał złote słońce zawierającym czerwony miecz. Ów symbol był w środku czarnego tła. Znakiem Zakonu Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju było czarne koło z czerwonym znakiem nieskończoności, znajdujące się na zielonym tle, w przypadku koła po lewej stronie munduru - w zielonym okręgu. Kółka na barkach miały bowiem jakieś 4 centymetry średnicy. Magos, Seranthi, Przemkowski oraz Draca weszli do środka. Stanęli przed generałem, który siedział w fotelu i opierał łokcie o biurko. Po lewej miał służbowy komputer PC, w dłoniach zaś trzymał nie wiedzieć czemu lornetkę i patrzył na nich. Gabinet był urządzony dość nieźle - parę szaf na rozmaite rzeczy, drewniane i pięknie udekorowane biurko, w miarę współczesny skórzany fotel biurowy do biurka, niebieska sofa, brązowy stolik na rozmaite rzeczy, biało-zielone zasłony oraz wiszący nad generałem regimentalnym jeden z wielu umieszczonych w gabinetach wysokich dowódców portret Kileazjasza - założyciela Zakonu Gwiazd, protoplastów Rycerzy Wielkiego Pokoju. - Spocznij! - powiedział powoli i znudzonym tonem Len Jenshason. Cała czwórka zmieniła postawę i postawiła luźno nogi w lekkim rozkroku. Komtur Magos, który był niemalże w całości robotem musiał zainicjować nawet specjalnie napisany program na rozluźnienie wszystkich trybów oraz na uspokojenie się. Jenshason wziął kartkę, na której coś było napisane. - Brat Starszy Komtur Przemek był dowódcą patrolu? - wziął do ust kolejną landrynkę, tym razem zieloną. - Tak jest! - mówił dowódca Draca. - Siostra adiutantka podpułkownikowska była formalnie podwładną brata Starszego Komtura! - I miał służbę przedwczoraj? Ale Bartholomeo nic nie odpowiedział poza parą z ust. - Wczoraj, bracie generale! - wtrącił się nieco uśmiechnięty dowódca wczorajszego patrolu. - Aha. - mówił jeszcze bardziej znudzony generał regimentalny. - Na te pytania nie potrzebuję odpowiedzi, albowiem je znam i jeśli je zadaję to tylko dlatego, że jest to niestety mój obowiązek, jako nieszczęsnego lidera tegoż regimentu i wszelkie uwagi pozostawiam wolne od wszelkich komentarzy, domniemań i glos. Jedyne bowiem czego chcę, to jak najszybciej stąd odejść i zająć się czymś ciekawszym. Wstał, szedł w stronę okna i stanął dokładnie przed Starszym Komturem i Dowódcą. Jak zwykle znudzony i spokojny, a oni pełni napięcia patrzyli na niego, kierując na jego twarz swój wzrok. Nie śmieli obrócić się ni stopień od niego. - A więc, bracie Starszy Komturze Przemysławie. - mówił i wziął z pudełka, które miał w kieszeni pastylkę o smaku miętowym, po czym je z powrotem schował do kieszeni swojej bluzy mundurowej. - Za wzorowe pełnienie służby na patrolu... - czytał z kartki. - ...okazane poprzez sumienne pełnienie obowiązków, dokładną operatywność, przewidywalność ruchów zatrzymanego oraz umiejętne przewidywanie zachowania szpiegów i oficerów zakonnego wywiadu i kontrwywiadu zostajecie przedstawieni do odznaczenia znanego jako Medal Brązowej Służby za niniejsze zachowanie. Podpisał major Wydziału do spraw Zwalczania Sabotażystów Siegfrid Jorael. - zaczął kłaść się na kanapie. - Dowódco. Proszę wypełnić odpowiednie formularze i wystawić je do podpisu. - z zamkniętymi oczami powiedział cicho. - Odmaszerować! Obu przybyłych do Jenshasona zamurowało. Myśleli, że członków patrolu czeka sąd polowy i rozstrzelanie za zatrzymanie oficera służb szpiegowskich Zakonu. Oni byli ochotnikami, którzy tak naprawdę weszli na służbę zakonną dla pieniędzy, nie byli członkami państw Wojny o Pokój na Ziemi Krajowej. Oprócz tego zobaczyli, że są też wnioski o odznaczenie Lwowskiego, Yao i paru innych osób, ale Kalashera nie było. Wiedzieli, że się delikatnie mówiąc bardzo wścieknie na żołnierzy ze 110. Regimentu Ochotniczego. - Bracie generale... - chciał zwrócić mu uwagę Serek, ale Len Jenshason skrzywił się mocno, pstryknął palcami i prychając ustami wskazał drzwi swojego pokoju. Gdy wyszli wyjął butelkę wybornego Martini, wyjął kieliszek i zaczął pić. ---- << Poprzedni rozdział Następny rozdział >> Przypisy Kategoria: Creepy Dezerterzy